


Our World: The Beginning

by Nova_Star04



Series: Our World [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, I know i just started making stories, M/M, Other, but is was in my files sitting there, sorry - Freeform, too many people - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Star04/pseuds/Nova_Star04
Summary: This is a story about Kim Tiffany and her friend Min Yoongi. They are asked to make a world, a world with  a strong leader and equal rights. Their world is called Nova, in the world where there is no race or color differences it would be perfect unless someone is zapped into this world too. Someone who could ruin the future of this world, someone who doesn't play by the rules, and someone who could kill for anyone. What future does Tiffany and Yoongi have? Find out in the [Our World] series.





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on show me Fanny please I need help." Meet Min Suga, the coolest guy and also my best friend aka an underground rapper. He is in a group called Bts. "Help my ass." I snapped. He doesn't really need any help, like at all.

Then there is this girl named Seohyun.

Yeah she's the most popular girl-not really-in the school. It's not that she isn't nice she is the devils child. I swear if Yoongi wasn't there I could have died. I was on my way to Yoongi's locker until she and her friends came. 

She tried beating me saying that I stole her "oppa". Yoongi was coming this way so he had time to come and save me. He didn't even take a second glance at his so called girlfriend. He broke up with her that day but she thinks their still dating.

"Oppa, I wanna have a sleep over at your house? Auntie will let me eat some good food besides Mom and Dad are on a business trip. Please." I said using aegyo. He could never say no. "Of course princess." he said. He always calls me princess. "Yay thank you oppa saranghae." I kissed his cheek.

"Hey you bitch you can't touch my boyfriend unless you want to die." Yoongi's ex came along. "For the gazillion time Seohyun I'm not your boyfriend, we broke up already." Yoongi said really annoyed and he got all his things and left. "Sorry Seohyun, gotta go." I waved at her and left.

"Oppa wait!" Ugh I hate calling him oppa. "You can stop now Fany." Finally. "Suga lets go buy some food for the sleep over." He nodded and we were off. We don't have to go to school because we are #1. We are equal in points actually. We got to Suga's house and went in his room after saying hi to auntie and uncle.

 

"Suga what's this?" I said pulling out a heart shaped aquamarine necklace with a crown on top.

"I don't know really, but you have this ring here." He said pulling out a box with a ruby ring shaped like a heart.

"Oh maybe someone dropped it?" I said inspecting the ring and Suga inspecting the necklace. "Let's put it on, since auntie and uncle won't be here." I said.

He put on the necklace and I put on the ring, it fit. "Suga that looks so good on you."

"Same goes for you princess." He said. "Aside from the fact we just wore something we just found in our backpacks, lets watch a movie." He suggested. "Your the best." I said as we walked into the movie room.

"Let's watch a movie with magic and other shit." Suga said. We decided on watching Harry Potter. We watched 2 movies and some spying on Seohyun before sleeping hehe.

Morning:

That was the longest night I've ever had.

"Princess wake up, we need to go to school." Suga woke me up at 6:30, the heck. "Suga why so early?" I whined. "Remember we need to sub for history." Oh shit were screwed. "Why didn't you wake up earlier?" I started panicking, went for a quick shower and put on my clothes. (He is wearing his we are bulletproof clothes.)

"Let's go but you drive today." I said handing him the keys. "Princess you forgot something." He said pointing at his cheek. I walked to him and kissed his cheek.

"Put some Agust D please Suga." It's his song so yeah.

"I'M A to the G to the U to the STD...." I kept singing until we got to school.

I put my earphones on.

I was listening with one earphone while Suga had the other. "You guys release some cool songs you know." I commented. "Yeah thanks princess." He said smiling and poking my nose.

"Is it just me or have your boobs grown bigger" He suddenly said. "Really! I haven't noticed anything, Your getting buffer yourself." I laughed. We talked about things until we got into the class.

"Why are you up there, your not the teacher." Seohyun said. "The teacher didn't want to deal with you bullshit so she has 2 weeks of school." Suga said. "You guys are barely passed world war II. Ha!" I mocked them looking at the book. "By today we need all work turned in if not, detention." I said. They were shocked.

"You can't give us detention, your not the teacher."Lacey one of Seohyun's friends said. "Oh bitch you don't know what power we have in this building." Suga said while glaring. "We can fire anyone we want and we can expel anyone. So do your work or detention, or do you want to get expelled." They quickly got their work out and started working. "I'll give you twenty-five minutes because I'm nice and the rest is for the lessons." I said. "And we have to get to ancient civilizations before class is over." Suga said. "They can't get that far sista." My friend Chaelin said. 

She is #4 in the whole school. She was put into this class because of how she dressed.

"Come on CL be nice, they can do it." I told her. "Just because your smart doesn't mean you can insult." I told her. "Oh like you don't do that everyday." She mumbled. "What was that I couldn't hear you correctly." Suga said, now he was back hugging me. "I said you do it all the time." She said pouting.

"I'm leaving, Bom wanted to see me." She got her backpack and left. "That bitch." Suga muttered. "No cussing in class you ass." Amber said. "You just cussed." Krystal said to her. "It's not a cuss word." She retorted.

Amber is rank #6 and Krystal rank#7.

"Were leaving Kevin wanted to see me today, I think he's gonna ask me out. Wish me luck." She waved a peace sign and left.

"Anyone want to leave." I asked. Seohyun was about to open her mouth. "Not you." She clothed her eyes and went back to her work. "Come here princess." Suga pointed at his lap. I sat down and Seohyun glared at me.

"Work." I pointed at her, she went back to doing her work. "Fifteen more minutes people hurry up." Suga spoke. "Go to sleep dude." I whispered in his ears. He nodded and fell asleep.

Five minutes later:

"Hurry up I could have finished this years ago." I said in a whiny voice. "Shut it we need to work." Seohyun said. "You wanna play, just because of her we work now, no complaining, no cussing, no nada ok." I said standing up and going into the front seat.

"Princess why did you leave?" He asked in his whiny voice. "Sorry prince but I need to teach." I said pissed off. "Someone pissed you off? Do what you want." He said. "Oh wanna drink or anything." I nodded. "The usual thanks." And he was off.

"Okay you have to turn in what you have and Yoongi's grading it got that. And take notes I don't repeat myself." They nodded.

I started teaching, damn this class is annoying, I've taught all the classes in this school but this class is the most annoying.

"Princess I brought the snacks." Suga came in with my hot Cheetos and a Gatorade. "Thank you my prince." I thanked him with a hug. "Are you guys finish with the notes? If not you can't come after school, gonna have to ask a classmate nicely. Now you can go to lunch, I need you homework by tomorrow." They left and we went to our secret garden.

"Princess when I was sleeping I saw something weird like really weird." He started as I was eating my hot Cheetos. "Go on." I said. "You were there too princess and it had something to do with these." He said getting out his necklace and taking my hand showing my ring. "There was a huge light and these two started changing, I can't remember it right but that's all." He explained, I nodded.

"I've read about these jewelry and the jewels mean that they are soul mates, since you are born in March and me in July, but why me and you?" He frowned a little. "Don't worry I'm happy to be your princess and no one else." I said hugging him and he smiled and hugged me tight. "Thank you princess." He said.

I then felt a click in my head.

"Did you hear that?" We said at the same time. "Really, that's weird." He said and looked around. "I've never seen that before." He said pointing a rose garden.

"Come on princess lets check it later okay?" I nodded and we were of to class.

"Jessi why did you leave?" I said whining. "Calm down princess she left a note that we have to sub this shitty classroom." He said reading exactly what she said. "My prince you are teaching not me." I told him, and he pouted.

"Oh please go get me some chemicals, I'ma make magic happen." He said with a crazy smirk. "Fine but not too dangerous." I told him.

"I'm your substitute teacher for today and I hope only today. By the way what has Ms. Ho been teaching you?" He asked. "Probably being a hoe." Cheetah said at the door. "Hey slut what have you been up to?" Suga asked her. "Ok whats with people cussing in a college class?" I mumbled.

"Sorry princess." They both said at the same time, they glared at each other and I guess I'll be teaching. "Ok class I'll be teaching for now but the experiment will be taught by him. If you die not my problem should have followed instructions." I finished and started teaching.

"Prince it's time to do the experiment." I told him and I was off to buy food. "I bought him some spicy chicken, and I bought myself some pizza.

 

As i was walking down the hall I heard an explosion. "What was that?" Bobby and B.I asked. 

"It's just Suga, maybe someone got hurt or something." I thought. "Come on help with the chicken and tomorrow I'll buy you guys food." I told them. "Yes ma'm." They saluted. When we got into the classroom let's just say someone didn't get injured and the whole class had rainbows and butterflies in it.

"Oh hey princess, Jiwon, and Hanbin." He greeted us, really casually. "Hey hyung." They greeted him. "I brought the food, wanna eat when class is over or when we finish cleaning all these chemicals." I asked him. "Chemicals first, then food." He said.

"ALRIGHT CLASS IS OVER." I yelled and they all left. "I'll buy you extra if you hold those while we clean." I told Bobby and B.I, they stayed and we started cleaning.

"All done you can go now bye." I told them and they left the class. "Princess I'm sorry I made you do that." He apologized kissing my cheek. "It's okay prince don't worry." I told him and we started eating our food. He stole my pizza and I took his chicken and we did that until we finished eating.

"Lets go home, I don't want to stay at school." Suga whined. "Fine lets go, but i drive." I said. "Yes princess." He replied.

As i was driving I saw something go past us in the front. "Did you see that Suga?" He nodded and we decided like the curious teens we are to go after it. When we got to the spot we saw it everything started to glow. The necklace and ring started to glow and when it was done there was an infinity sign on the jewels.

When it was done we looked at each other. "Do you know what just happened?" I asked Suga, he was as confused as I was. We decided to just leave the place, and we left to my house, in my room.

 

When we got there everything got woozy so we went to sleep. but before we went to sleep we heard a voice.

"I am giving you the opportunity to create your own world, will you take it, Yes or No?" We at each other and just didn't know what to do. "Give us time please." I asked it. "I will give you two days for you to decide and make it fast." The voice said. and that was all. "It's weird we keep seeing strange things today." Suga said as he sat on the bed. "Yeah I know lets sleep to give our heads a rest." I suggested and we went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seohyun is a bitch and Suga blows shit up.

"Princess, please calm down." Suga tried to calm his princess down. When they woke up and went to school, Seohyun had posted all over the school that she was dating Suga now. "How am I supposed to calm down, she is trying to steal you away from me again." She was about to cry.

"Princess please, no one can take me away from you." He said hugging her. "Please don't ever leave me my prince." She said as she cried on his shoulder. "Of course princess." He told her.

Now they are in the principals office, why because they kicked the principal out of the office. When Tiffany is mad don't get in her way.

"She is gonna die by my hands one day you know." She muttered. "It's okay princess your the only one I need." Suga told her.

"I just don't want you to leave." She mumbled looking down. "Oh princess look at me please." She looked up with teary eyes. "I would never leave you princess, your my everything. I don't need anyone else but you princess." He said looking straight into her eyes. She had calmed down but she was still pissed.

"Now we have to sub a class with that bitch in it." Tiffany said with disgust on her face. "I won't teach Bang's class." She pouted. "Why did all the rappers have to go release something today." She huffed. "It's okay princess I'll teach. Let's go." Suga told her and they were of holding hands.

"Oppa why are you holding her hand, I thought we were dating." Seohyun tried to hug Suga. "Not today, not tomorrow, not ever got that." Tiffany said glaring. She had this Aura around her. "Yes we are, he asked me out again yesterday." She said trying to act cute.

"Bitch I would have known if he did that cause he was at my house the whole day." Tiffany glared at her real hard. "Why did you choose her over me, she's ugly." Suga was pissed.

He grabbed the collar of her shirt and looked her straight in the eyes. "Don't you ever call my princess that again or your life is over." He threatened her. "We will start class now." When he teaches in this state no questions asked or your dead.

Tiffany put earphones on and sat on one of the desks. Suga started teaching about producing cause that's what the class is about. Tiffany fell asleep right there.

Class was over when she woke up. "I better have your music by Friday." Suga said calmly, but he was still pissed. The class left right when he said that. "I'm beat I'm never subbing Bang's class anymore." He said as he walked to Tiffany. He carried her bridal style out of the room. "Suga let's go to a restaurant I don't want to come back here." She whined and they went into the car. "Put on 'Save Me' please." I told him and he put it on and we went to D.O's restaurant.

"Hey D.O can I have the usual." Suga told him.

"Oh did someone piss her off, if yes then who?" He asked. Tiffany looked around and she saw that bitch, how did she get here so fast. Suga pointed at her over at the corner. "She just stepped in and said something about bitches and oppa, whatever that means oh." He finally realized it. "Don't worry you guys can eat in my house or by the usual place." He said pointing at the table they usually eat at. "We take our usual spot then we'll go see Kai later." Tiffany told him and they went to sit on the table.

They saw Seohyun fighting with the server. "What's she doing?" Tiffany asked Suga quietly. "I'll go check it out." Suga went by the counter to look at the "menu". "Why do they get to sit? When I asked to sit there you said couldn't, that it was for special people." She explained. "Well ma'am they can do what they want." The guy said and just left her there.

Suga went back to the table. "She was complaining about our table." Suga said annoyed. "Why would she even want this table it's made especially for us. It says on the poster." Tiffany said pointing over at a poster.

"Oh shit I forgot to call Bobby and BI." Tiffany said in frustration. She took out her phone and called Bobby. "Dude meet us at D.O's restaurant." She ended the call right then.

"D.O make that extra meals please." Suga shouted. "You're lucky I was already making extra food." He shouted back.

"Your late we could have finished all this food by now." Tiffany said pouting. "Sorry, we got sidetracked. " BI tried to reason. "Enough of that lets eat." Tiffany said while eating. They ate until they finished all the food on the table, talking casually.

Tiffany felt someone throw something at her, she caught it but some food got on her clothes. "Seohyun you bitch." She yelled. "It wasn't me, don't just blame people." She tried to act innocent. "Out of all the people here you would be the only bitch who would actually dare do this." Tiffany said angrily at Seohyun. If you could see her she looked super scary, like downright scary. Seohyun flinched back at the aura Tiffany was releasing. "You're going to flinch back huh? You were the one who had the guts to throw this at me." She said scarily calm. You could actually see the aura if you looked with careful eyes. "Okay princess that's enough, I'll buy you new clothes if you calm down for me." Suga said touching her shoulder. "Fine but if I see her one more time were gonna do it." She mumbled the last part, but Suga heard it. He nodded and they left. "Sorry for the damage but can we get food she said she would pay." Bobby said rubbing his stomach. The workers nodded and were of to make the food. Seohyun had left too.

"I'm so pissed!!!" Tiffany yelled in the car. "Let's go to store first to get you some clothes and then of to your house." He said rubbing her back. They left the area and went to the store.

"Hey Heechul how's life?" Suga asked. "Boring." Heechul said sitting on his chair. "But not anymore I get to dress you up." He said excited. Tiffany just smiled at him.

He tried out a lot of clothes but chose one he liked.

He tried out a lot of clothes but chose one he liked   
"You guys look cool, my best yet." Heechul said excited. "Where's Leeteuk anyways." Tiffany asked Heechul. "He went to get us some food cause I'm too lazy to make food." Heechul said flipping through a page in a magazine.

"Thanks Heechul." They left, his store. "Now we can go to your house." Suga said sighing. It had been a tiring day but they finally had time to rest, but guess what.

A wild Seohyun appeared.

She was going super fast and almost crashed the car. "This bitch is crazy." Tiffany cursed. Seohyun kept driving fast again but thankfully the police stopped her, and Tiffany and Suga. "Wtf let me go, it's their fault that I did that." She started yelling at the police.

"What happened here?" The police asked them. "She has been trying to kill me for a while now." Tiffany shrugged. "This is serious ma'am." He said like it's the end of the world. "Why she's been trying to kill me ever since third grade." Tiffany said casually. "It's because she took him away from me." She said like she was about to cry. "So this is about him?" The police officer asked. Tiffany nodded. "To be more specific I'm his best friend since kinder, and he would never leave me. You want to kill me to take him, bitch that can't happen if I die well I still get him." She said smirking.

"It's true I can never leave my princess." Suga said calmly. Tiffany smiled and hugged him. "Can we go now?" Suga asked and the police just nodded his head.

"Hey let me go!" Seohyun started yelling at the police.

"She is so annoying." Tiffany said. "I know she does this until she has to get arrested." Suga laughed. They kept driving until they got home. "Princess are we going to make our own world now?" Suga asked as he opened the door for Tiffany. She nodded. "Yeah after we eat." She chuckled.

"Voice dude we have decided to do the whole 'create your own world' thing." Tiffany yelled as she jumped up and down.

"First of all my name is Ace, and why so early?" He asked but you could see the smirk behind his words. "Oh you know." Suga frowned. "That bitch tried to kill my princess ever since she (Seohyun) was transferred into our third grade class." Suga said angrily. "There can only be one ruler in a world. There were two rulers before you two." He explained. "Well we can be the second." Tiffany said with stars in her eyes.

"It's decided by the mark on the jewel, since yours is the infinity sign then you can choose anything you want at anytime. You are the second people who have gotten the infinity symbol on your jewels." He is actually really easy to read. "Why so gloomy Ace?" Suga asked. "I'm not." He tried to argue. "You know, we can read people by the tone of their voices or their faces. Can you show your face?" Tiffany asked with aegyo.

"Fine, but I think I look ugly." Yeah sure. He appeared, like dude who in this room is ugly no one I tell you no one. Ace was so handsome.

"What are you talking about dude you are handsome  
"What are you talking about dude you are handsome." Tiffany and Suga said the same time. He looked down shyly at the complement.

"What I was trying to tell is that my parents were one of the first people to have an infinity symbol. They were both boys and when they fell in love they had me by accident, they promised never to leave me alone. That one day had to come. A war between the Galaxia nation and my parents nation took everything away from me. When they had died I was left alone since most of our people were captured, and their last wish was for me to be the creator of new nations." He had tears in his eyes now, he sat down and Tiffany and Suga rubbed his back. "I have made a lot of nations and met other friends but that just isn't enough for me, they told me the next people to be like them will be my family, I've traveled from century to century but never have I found anyone." He started calming down. "This place called earth was my parents home, they created it but people wanted to take the nation. My parents made the remaining people clueless of the war and the outside world." He said whipping of his tears as he stood up. "So I guess now you're my family huh?" He asked with an awkward smile.

"Of course Ace, who could ever reject you." Tiffany told him. Both her and Suga stood up and went up and hugged him tight.

"Thank you guys for excepting me." Ace said as he hugged them back. After some chit chat and getting to know each other they started talking about what their world would look like.

"You guys can choose what magic you want, if you want to come back here and what time zone you want to be in." He explained.

"Oh oh I want the time zone to be fast but on Earth it seemed like hours or even minutes ago." Tiffany yelled excitedly. "Great idea princess and I also want to use magic on Earth." Suga brought up another idea.

"Since you can change that whenever you want you can just say a word that mean 'let it be'." He told them. "That's easy actually." Suga smirked along with Tiffany. "But can we use anything else but magic." Tiffany asked, Ace nodded and she was jumping around on the bed. "This is so cool." She exclaimed.

"Janus!" They both said at the same time. Ace looked at them confused. "Let it be, that's it means at least to us." Suga explained.

Ace looked at Tiffany and saw she kept making a face. "Do we know each other? I feel like we do." She asked confused. "Now that you mention it he does look familiar, but where." He put his hand on his chin.

'I'm dead. Play it cool.' Ace thought. He looked at them confused. "What do you mean?" He asked. 'A mother recognize her child anywhere and at anytime, even in another world damn." He thought.

"Probably saw someone who looked like you. I don't know?" Tiffany thought. Ace mentally sighed, 'that was close.' He thought.

"So I will take you to a galaxy and you can start by making your planet first and we'll start from there. Ok?" He told them and they nodded. He held their hands and chanted:

Oh god of space

I ask for you to let me pass through the gate

Galaxy make

He finished and they were in space after that. "How can we breath?" Suga asked. "Well because you guys believe that you can, for most people they take time to believe they can breath in space." Ace explained.

"Now you get to choose a galaxy out of these three." He said pointing.

"A calm quite galaxy with everything already prepared."

The galaxy inhabited by some form of life.

"The most dangerous galaxy alive, no one lives there but the dangerous animals and other mythical creatures. They have no planet available so they walk on the stars."

"So which will you choose?" He asked smiling at them.

'Tough decision.' Tiffany and Suga thought. 'But we know what we want.'

"We choose....."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They choose, they create, they meet assistant principal or principal who falls for cute Ace and they see Seohyun and teleport

"We choose this one." They pointed at the dangerous galaxy.

" They pointed at the dangerous galaxy  
"I knew it." Ace chuckled. "Most people would choose the ones that have everything to make it easier actually, you guy's are something." He said chuckling. They smiled.

"Well that's how we are." They said at the same time. "Let's go see these dangerous animals, I like dangerous things." Tiffany said excited. Ace chuckled.

"Well these creatures tend to be vicious if they don't know you well enough, I haven't been to this galaxy in a long time they won't remember me." He told them.

They entered that galaxy, it was beautiful, no planets yet but the stars shining blue and red.

There were flying creatures and those who could walk on the stars.

"We'll start with making a home for those creatures." Suga suggested. Tiffany nodded and they started.

"Lapis planet: water creatures, with some land

Rose planet: fire creatures

Emerald planet: nature and other inhabitants  
Janus."

And that's how the first three planets were made. 

The fourth was a place for everyone, 

Luges (like angels but different), 

Tarkens (wolves), 

Slies (pronunciation: slis- forest fairies).

Sithes (huge flying monsters)

That was as far as they went, but they weren't done. "Lets rest and the planet looks cool up here." Tiffany said as she flew up. Suga flew up too to enjoy the view.

"You guys did great by creating a nation in his dangerous place." Ace complemented. They smiled. "Thanks it was quite difficult to put the sithes in their place but the others were easy." Suga said back. "The other three planets are to where our other kingdoms will be after we finish making this one." Tiffany explained. (I'll probably make this a long creation. hehe) Ace nodded and they teleported themselves back into the room.

"Hey how long has it been?" Suga asked. "Well according to my calculations..." Tiffany said pulling glasses out of no where and pushed them up. They all started laughing. "Well it's been five minutes but we were in the world for a day or two." There was a silence. "So we can be there for years and it would be like a day?" Suga asked. "It's your world." Ace shrugged.

"Yo Ace can you change into casual clothes so you can look more into the human world?" Tiffany asked Ace out of no where. He nodded and he changed into the same clothes as they were wearing. "I can also use mimic which is a magic to copy others." He said with a peace sign. "Cool you are AWESOME!!!" Tiffany yelled, Suga shushed her.

"Honey remember no yelling ok." Ms.Min said from downstairs. "Sorry auntie." Tiffany said quieter then before.

"By the way hyung.... can I call you that?" Ace asked Suga, he nodded. "Why did you date that girl anyways?" Suga chuckled. " I never dated or excepted her feelings." He explained, Ace still looked confused.

"Let me show you. I was walking listening to music and I couldn't hear anything, and she happened to pass by. Saying random things that I just 'agreed' to. The next day boom it was all over the school." He said showing pictures with magic. "I didn't understand so I just went on like usual, hanging out with princess, but then I forgot to turn in my music notes to San E so I went. When I got there I just had lost my mind a little, and just said what came out but trust me I meant every word." He said gritting at the last part.

"So you basically 'dated' for like twelve hours?" Ace asked and Suga nodded.

Tiffany knew the story so she decided to play with a small planet. "That magic is called planet sight where you can see whats happening on you planet and ones you have seen." Ace explained. He was amazed how they can catch up on magic so quickly. He was surprised they were this amazing, the stories he's heard or saw are different.

Ace was amazed by everything they did, he was really happy to have finally found the family he has been searching for.

"I need to go back to the planet if... that's okay... with you...I mean..." He muttered everything out of embarrassment. "Sure you can." Tiffany said smiling. "Or you can stay here at my house." She continued.

"If you want. Can I stay here?" He asked. "You ask too much questions Ace." Suga chuckled.

They made a bed for Ace. "Good night auntie and uncle." Tiffany yelled kinda. "Good night darling." She replied.

"Good night both of you." She said to Ace and Suga. "Good night." They replied.

Tiffany snuggled into Suga chest as she slept, she didn't know that Ace was watching them secretly.

Ace has never had a peaceful dream because well he had never slept before ever. Ever since he lost her but anyway all he does is go on every planet and make nations.

The story he told about his parents is true but there is a catch, he died right after that war with Galaxia. He was a growing boy at the age of ten and he had no one because the nation never knew about his existence. He had no food to eat that's how he died, sad isn't it. His soul was looking for a place to rest and it rested in a person, but that's for later.

He is still a creator of nations after he was born again.

He is from the past and future.

As they woke up they each took turns taking a shower. They all wore the same matching clothes.

"Ace we're taking you to school, you will start by taking the placement test, that test determines which grade level you are to be put in." Suga explained as he used telekinesis to get his backpack. Ace nodded his head. "I understand."

"Cool now should we teleport or just take the car?" Tiffany asked. "Breakfast first princess." Suga told her. They teleported some breakfast and they started eating.

"This tastes good." Ace said like it was his first breakfast. "Have you ever eaten after the incident?" Tiffany asked. Ace shook his head, Suga and Tiffany both gasped. "That's why you're so thin, we are going to take you to a restaurant for you to eat." Suga said. Ace nodded and they left after saying bye to Ms and Mr Min.

Ace teleported to the parking lot that's why they didn't notice.

"Ace let's go in the car, do you know how to drive?" Suga asked. "I've had a few experiences." Ace said shrugging. "Let's see what you got then." Tiffany gave him the keys and they were of.

"You are quite something but work on the turning more often." Suga said like an instructor. Ace nodded and they went into the principles office.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you need to make an appointment with the principal." The front desk lady said. "Listen here I need to talk to that dude whether he wants to or not." Tiffany said sternly. She walked in the office without even knocking.

"Hey Jae." Tiffany said sitting on his desk. "Yo, what do you want and who's that?" He asked. "We want Ace here take the placement test." Suga said pointing at Ace.

"Nice to meet you Ace, I'm Kim Jaejoong the principal's son." He said standing up and shaking Ace's hand. "Nice to meet you." Ace replied shyly.

"Go to the teachers lounge since all the teachers aren't here he can take it." Jaejoong told them. They left his office and into the teachers lounge.

Tiffany teleported the test in the room. "Here is the placement test you can take it now." Tiffany said giving it to him. He started the test while Suga and Tiffany did their producing job.

Five minutes later he was done. "Done!" Ace exclaimed. "It's weird that I'm not surprised." Suga chuckled. Suga checked the paper. "He is like at the same level as Rapmon." Suga told Tiffany.

"I need to tell this to Rapmon." Tiffany said pulling out her phone and sending a text to Rapmonster. "Ace we will have dinner with Suga's group later an you can eat what you want." Tiffany explained to him. Ace nodded his head.

"But which level should we put him in?" Suga asked. "The same level as Rapmon and us." Tiffany told him.

Right when she said that they heard screaming. "They're here already." Suga face palmed. "Yo yo Big Bang in the house." Seungri shouted coming into the teachers lounge.

"Shut up you dimwit." Tiffany said hitting his head. "Ow what'd you do that for?" He said with tears in his eyes. Tiffany stuck her tongue out.

"Calm down little sis." Jiyong patted her head. "You know he can't just walk in here shouting random shit all the time." She whined, Jiyong gasped. "Whoever thought you all those words?" Jiyong asked her.

"Well this school and your gang of course." She said in a matter of fact way. "Hey little girl what have you been up to?" Taeyang asked her, trying to act natural. Keyword trying. "Tae put on your clothes." Tiffany said covering her eyes in embarrassment. "What are yo-" He said looking down and he had no clothes.

"Yah Taeyang, put clothes on." Jiyong and Suga said hitting him. He ran away and all the girls followed him. "Where's Dae and T.O.P?" Tiffany asked her brother. "I don't know, since they finally started you know what." He said raising his eyebrow.

"Really? They did?" Tiffany said excitedly jumping up and down. Jiyong nodded.

"What happened to Seohyun? I heard she got rejected." Seungri said all of a sudden. "Well they weren't technically dating so yeah she got rejected by the one and only Min Yoongi." Tiffany said pointing at Suga. "Nice." Jiyong fist bumped Suga. "That's my boy." Jiyong said all happy.

"Thanks hyung, and why aren't you at the festival?" Suga asked Jiyong. "I'd ask you the same thing dude." Jiyong said back.

"I didn't go because I missed the plane also I was hanging out with princess." Suga said. Jiyong nodded with suspicion. "I have my own reasons not to go." Jiyong explained (not really.).

"Hyung give me a decent explanation." Suga pouted at Jiyong. Jiyong rolled his eyes. "Fine, ever since I became a CEO I've been busy with meetings and stuff like that." He gave an explanation. "Makes sense." Suga nodded

"Why didn't TOP go?" Tiffany asked getting away from Seungri.

"He was busy with Daesung." Taeyang said, funally he had clothes.

"Hey little girl how was your day?" Tiffany smiled and went to hug the person. "Jay, I'm good, you?" Jay chuckled. "Good thank you tiny." He said.

This is Jay Park a producer and the CEO of AOMG one of the most popular along with Illionaire.

"Why aren't you at the festival? I thought you were a judge." Suga asked him after they fist bumped. "I I was only a judge yesterday." Jay Park shrugged.

"Who's that?" They all said pointing at Ace. From all the attention, his face became red instantly.

"Um... I'm Ace... and...u-" He stuttered when talking, but Tiffany walked to him and touched his shoulder. "He's Ace we became friends yesterday, so he's shy with other people." Suga explained to him. They were about to ask Ace questions. "Not today, we need to go meet with the other BTS members." Suga said taking Ace and Tiffany out the teachers lounge.

They waved goodbye. "That was weird." Jiyong said and they all agreed.

"We're gonna be late." Tiffany said as they rushed through the school to the car. This time Suga drove the car.

"Why are you guys late anyways?" Taehyung aka V asked them. Tiffany rubbed his head. "Sorry Tae we had to deal with my brother again." She told them. "Now let's eat, but if your wondering this is Ace he is our new friend, but he's shy with other people, so take it easy on him, lets eat." She said all fast, and she dug into the food.

"Ace you have to eat to gain back all the weight you've lost." Suga scolded the shy boy. He nodded and he took two plates (Tiffany gave him the second one.)

They were eating and talking until they finished the whole plate. Tiffany, SeokJin (Jin for short), Taehyung, and Ace ate the most, Ace had to eat a lot to gain the weight.

"That was some good food." Jimin exclaimed. SeokJin, Hoseok aka J-hope, Jimin, and Jungkook

"J-hope why didn't you go to the festival?" Tiffany asked him suddenly. "I was preparing my dance routine with Kookie and Jimin." He explained. They talked until it was time to go.

"Bye see you at the company." Jimin and Taehyung said hugging Tiffany, Suga, and Ace. They make friends quickly. "Bye see you." They separated ways and they were off.

"Lets go to my house." Tuffany suggested. They all agreed and they were off.

"I wanna sleep." Ace and Suga said tiredly.

'There's somthing or someone spying on us.' Suga told them through telepathy. They looked around and guess what Seohyun, again. 'Why won't she leave me alone.' Tiffany whined through telepathy.

She smirked straight at Seohyun, Seohyun ducked down with wide eyes. 'How'd they find me?' She thought to herself.

You'll find out.

"Let's go." Tiffany said with annoyance. "Teleport." And they telepoted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to planet, Seohyun finds wolves, She scared, She meets Shin. Everything looks shitty, but we'll have to work with it.

Seohyun was just there by the bushes scared why? She doesn't know. Was it because they found her spying or the fact she's scared of Tiffany? Definitely the first one.

She goes back to spying but... "Where did they go?" She whispered to herself.

She heard a rustling noise and she turned around and saw three of the most scariest things.

Wolves.

She is deeply and I mean deeply scared of wolves, she doesn't know why but she is.

One is a pure black like really black with piercing red eyes, bright tattoos are everywhere and one tattoo that stands out, an infinity sign on the wolfs head.

The second is as white as the snow, sunset looking eyes and blue swirls on its legs and some swirls on each side of its eyes, the eyes are a beautiful blue and like the previous an infinity sign on top of the head.

The last wolf was mixture of both of the two wolves, a gray color, it had blue and red eyes like a hybrid, had tattoos on one side and not on the other, it was beautiful, but unlike the previous two it had no infinity sign but more of a white half circle.

Seohyun was scared to death and she clearly wanted to just run but she couldn't, she was frozen.

Her mom had always told her to stay away from wolves, they were the most dangerous.

The three wolves were staring at her in confusion. They tilted their heads as on saying 'What's wrong.' She was too scared so she cried.

"I'm sorry please don't kill me I don't wanna die." She was a sobbing mess. The three wolves panicked and didn't know what to do.

They walked to her sobbing form and started comforting her. She started to calm down after a while. "Do you guys belong to them?" She asked pointing at the house. The three wolves nodded jumping up. She smiled at their cuteness, she was getting better and not being scared of wolves.

"I can take you." She stood up and guided the wolves to the front door. She knocked the door and a little boy opened the door.

"May I help you miss?" He asked so politely. "Oh um I found these three and wanted to give them to you." She explained sweetly. He was surprised someone was able to talk to them.

"Thank you, you are the first person not to get scared of them." He complemented. She smiled sweetly and the wolves went inside.

"Would you like to come inside?" He asked. She shook her head. "It's okay, I don't think your sister likes me." He looked at her shocked. "Oh what's your name anyways?" She asked.

"I'm Shin, you?" He asked. "I'm Seohyun." She said quietly, that he could have missed it.

"Oh my sister talks about you all the time." He told her smiling but she just frowned. "Oh really in what type of way?" She said unsure. "In a way you won't expect but she said she'll tell you when sh has the life or something like that." He said sweetly. She smiled and thanked him. "It's getting late and I need to go, bye." She said waving. "Bye."

Her first four real friends. She was happy humming until she got home.

Tiffany and Suga were in a desert because she set the location in a place having trouble.

"What happened here?" She asked. They were currently in a small village that belonged to the coconut elves. These elves have special eyes and have a body that of a model and they are the most pretty.

The village she was looking was different from what she made. Someone went against her orders.

"Princess looks like someone went against us huh?" He asked looking up at the village. There were people walking around, and they looked poor why? She looked to the elves side and saw some of the nicest things.

"We'll fix this." She announced and walked forward into the village. Some people can notice that her and Suga are the rulers of the planet.

"May I help you ma'am." This old guy asked her. She nodded. "Can you take us over there?" She asked him pointing at the big "city".

"You can't go there even we with magic can't go there, ever since I was young I could never go and see the place I was born in. "It's okay, we'll help, just take us up there." She told him.

He nodded at her sadly. "But first I have to tell you something." He told her taking her and Suga into a small house made of mud just like the other houses. *Ace isn't there because he needs to keep the main capital in check.*

"Daddy!" A little girl came. 'She looks different.' She told Suga telepathically. 'No shit sherlock, but why?' He said with  
sarcasm.

"This is my daughter Malice." He explained. He told her to go play with her friends.

"As I was saying before, many of our people have tried to enter magic or no magic, they have such tight security that we couldn't get past. Many foreigners have tried to but they never came out." He explained sadly. "My son Sela went and never came back." He was really sad.

"Don't worry I promise you I'll bring whoever is still there and I have a feeling your son's still alive, also why did they kick only this breed? Didn't the rulers send letters out?" She asked, oh don't worry she knows, she just needs to hear if they received it or not.

"Yes Indeed they did and when that came out, they just laughed of like it was joke, no one can save this place they had said." That is what pulled Tiffany into killing people. "They disobeyed the king and queens orders huh?" She asked trying to act normal, he nodded.

"Can you show us to the gate and we will know what to do." He didn't want them to get hurt so he told them to careful and gave some medicine.

"Thank you sir, and I promise you we'll be back." She said smirking at him and leaving.

"This magic is weaker then any magic, the village magic was strong especially Malice. I know you felt it." Suga told her matter-of-factly. She nodded. "But the real question is who would go against us when we rule this world?" She mumbled out loud. Suga just shrugged.

The gate was well designed and it was not as big as their castle.

"YOU WILL NOT PASS THIS PLACE UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE." A really loud yelled. 'That hurt.' She mentally said and rubbed her ears. 'We gotta act like we are scared.'

"S-s-sorry s-sir w-w-w-we want t....to challenge the king." She shivered the last part. "Why do people always try when they know they lost." He mumbled but they could hear.

"You may go in." This is something that doesn't need magic because they can read emotions. He was smirking.

"T-thank you." She said normally but there was an annoyed tone under that.

When they entered it was not the most gentlest greeting. "Oh did you think we would let you in easily huh?" The female warrior mocked her. "I didn't think, I knew we weren't welcomed." Tiffany answered her back.

The female warrior growled and attacked. She thought they were just easy pray to munch on. Boy was she wrong. When the smoke had cleared they were standing in a battle stance no scratches and new clothes.

Tiffany was wearing a long Japanese dress with high-knee socks and a Balaclava on her face.

Suga was wearing the same thing but he had a full body suit. He had twin katanas but Tiffany had a double bladed axe.

"Impossible!" The female warrior growled loudly, but she smirked. "You think a change in clothes can save you, ha lets see." She mocked walking closer to them and swinging her sword.

Tiffany jumped up and took her axe out slicing some of the backup fighters. Suga on the other hand rook hid katana and crossed it with hers.

"You think with your status you can defeat us that easily." Suga said smirking. "But beating you gives us a chance to fight the king so its worth it." He said shrugging.

"Take it easy." Tiffany whispered to him. He nodded and he pressed her pressure point and she was out.

Tiffany finished and they were of.

As they were walking the people in the city were surprised.

'How can she beat her?' Some people thought.

They walked like it was nothing. 'Magic senser on the right, lower you magic to one and no other type, just magic.' She told Suga.

"What can I help you with?" This one guy said. "We want to tall to the king, alone." Suga said going in front. They shot him.

"Hahaha you think you can kill him, think again. Let us talk to the king or you won't survive." She said after she laughed. "And you can't go around shooting people." Suga said standing up.

Self-healing a magic only know to the professional healers, it could kill you if you take it for granted.

"How..." The guard said shocked while walking backwards.

"Take us to the king now." They nodded out of fear. Tiffany doesn't like it when people fear them or when other people use fear against others.

"King, sir these people want to talk to you privately, they say it's important." The guard said real loud. "Bring them in." Someone voiced out.

'He's disgusting.' Tiffany told Suga through mind control. "Um.. excuse me for a minute." She said while trying not to puke. She quickly ran out of the castle and puked for a while but she didn't want to go back inside.

This guy is crazy, he has slaves boy, girl, young and old all around him. You can see visible fear in them, they are all mostly coconut elves. They were naked like really bare, they were all prostitutes.

"Can everyone and I mean everyone leave this place besides the king." Suga said. "Who said you can make orders, it's my kingdom." The king told him. "I don't give a fuck whose kingdom it is just take everyone out." Suga hissed at him.

Everyone was taken out, bare.

'Tiffany you can come in now.' Suga told her. She entered but she still had this disgusted face.

"What do you want in my kingdom?" The king asked, finally standing. Tiffany ran. "You do this I'm not coming back in there." She yelled, why because he (the king) was standing there stark naked.

"Why did you go against the king and queens orders? I know they wrote it in every language on this planet." Suga said going straight to the topic.

"Ha, you think I'm a person to follow orders. No one and I mean no one can ever give me orders." He said cockily. "I don't give a shit about your thing but you have to follow a king and queens orders." Suga said giving him a death glare.

"I'm a king so follow my orders and leave." He yelled.

"A supreme king doesn't follow a kings orders." Suga said smirking at the shocked face.

"What do you mean supreme king, you are just a missly boy. You could be the king of anything, but not me." The king yelled again. 'These people have yelling problems.' He (Suga) thought annoyed.

"Oh I can be king of whatever I want especially you. Follow my orders and destroy this place." Suga declared.

"This is my palace and you have no right to come here and tell me what to do." The king yelled.

"They rules said that if the king and queen want you to surrender then surrender, unless you wanna fight." Suga told him.

"You are not a king." He said. Suga looked at him in disbelief.

"This is how the king and queen look like." Suga showed him a picture. The king got scared.

"I will not destroy my people because of a kings orders." He told him.

"I never told you to destroy anyone, all I said was destroy this place. Take the people out and destroy this place." He said to the king.

"Haha you must be joking I can never give my kingdom to a boy. I deserve this kingdom." The king said going crazy. "I'll never give my kingdom to you." He yelled releasing his magic.

Wind magic: this magic can take the wind out of a certain area. It can take the wind/air out of your lungs.

He took the air out of Sugas lungs and he closed his eyes and fell.

"I'm back but I'm a boy this time." Tiffany said coming back, but what she saw made her mad. "I should be sad but I'm mad." She said calmly.

"I'll break you." She growled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Seohyuns real self, We see stuff, We see the BTS members finally, We get cute Ace, We also see other stuff, like two other Yoongi's, Plot twist. Seohyun is a bitch and will stay that way until later. Might still look shitty, but we'll work with it.

"Hey mom I'm back." Seohyun said going back her house. She only has a mom because her dad died a long time ago when she was thirteen. She doesn't talk about it often. Her mom takes care of a company all by herself.

"Welcome home honey, what took you so long?" Her mom asked. "I was hanging out with my friend and lost track of time." That same old lie, she always told her mom that lie. She hates lies and to tell her mother that is heartbreaking to her.

"I'll go to my room and dress up. Call of you need me." She told her mother after giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She fell on her bed and huffed. "Why is she mean to me?" She said to herself. She shrugged and went to her computer, on Facebook.

"Nothing new." She mumbled. She saw a picture of Suga, Tiffany and BTS. She doesn't know why she gets jealous, but when she sees a picture of those two her heart just doesn't like it.

"Honey it's time for dinner." Her mom called. "Coming."

She walked down stairs and sat on the table.

"Mom this looks delicious." She told her mom while she smiled. "Next week are you free?" Her mom asked suddenly. "Yeah."

"We are having a dinner party with the Kim's and Min's." She told her. "I'll go." She said not showing her unsureness. "Thank you, choose the best clothes for the dinner." Her mom said to her. She nodded and they went back to eating.

"Good night mom." Seohyun said giving her mom a kiss on the cheek. "Good night sweetie." She replied and they went to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'I hate this job.' Tiffany complained though telepathy. They have just taken all the people out of the city and destroyed it afterwards. The king dude started crying and saying stuff like 'I'll kill you for this.' And so on. He was taken into a jail in the village. And now they're talking to the chief.

'It's not a job.' Suga and to her. 'Even though I still hate it, like who goes against my orders.' She complained.

"Thank you very much for helping my village and for getting my son back." The chief said happy with tears. "No problem sir." Suga told him. "Thank you, thank you it's been a long time since I've seen my people this happy." He thanked them again.

"Daddy, they're all okay now." Malice came in yelling. "And thank you Mr and miss." She said going to hug them. "It's okay, we just wanted to help." Tiffany said lifting her.

"Can I talk to you?" Suga asked the chief. Tiffany went to play with Malice.

"Malice is a different breed of the elves right?" Suga asked him. "Yes she is, her parents asked me to take care of her after the war that happened with Earth and Galaxia." He explained. "But wasn't that like thousands of years ago?" Suga was confused.

"Yes it was, Malice was put in ice to stop her growth, she started growing ten years ago." He told Suga. "Magic. Why is her magic level so strong?" The chief looked shocked. "Well her parents fought with Earth against Galaxia and they were trained well, she gets it from her parents." He said. Suga nodded. "I understand, but can we have her for a few days or so. It's really important." He asked the chief.

"I'll think about it." He said. "It'll probably take a few years for us to come back and when we do we need to see some changes in her." The chief nodded.

Tiffany and Suga waved good bye to the people and teleported to the castle

"Why are you so late Shin called three times and I had to tell that you're almost there." He said looking all stressed. "Fine fine, but there was this annoying dude we had to deal with and that's what took so long." Tiffany said equally stressed.

"What do you know about these kind of elves?" Suga asked Ace showing him a picture.

"A little, on earth there were only two who volunteered to fight with my parents during the great war the rest were humans. Those elves are called 'Churs'. They specialize in multiple magic, like the four elements. They became extinct after the great war, there has only been one starting ten years ago, that's all know." Suga nodded his head but there was a voice.

'Hyungs, noona, it's time for lunch.' Shin yelled through the door. They quickly teleported in the room.

"Okay." Tiffany answered.

As they were eating Shin told his sister what happened earlier.

"Noona someone actually talked to Midnight and the other." Tiffanys eyes widened. "Who?"

"That girl you always talk about, Seohyun I think." He explains to his sister. Tiffanys eyes widened. "Really?" she asked in disbelief. Shin nodded.

"She came with Midnight and the others, since I couldn't go outside at the time." He explained. "You act more older then you are and smarter too." Suga commented. Shin just smiled and continued eating.

'Should we talk to her tomorrow by the garden?' Tiffany asked Suga and Ace. 'Sure.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I can not believe you Jae." Tiffany yelled. Jaejoong had a huge pile of work on his desk. "Come on baby girl you, Suga and sweet cake can do it right?" He asked. "Sweet cake?" Suga asked him. Jaejoong just nodded and pointed at Ace. Ace blushed.

"Isn't he cute." Jaejoong went and pinched Aces cheeks. This action like made Aces face go red like really red. "H-h-hyung....s-s-s-stop it." Ace muttered quietly. "Huh?" Jaejoong asked in a teasing voice. "Please stop touching my cheeks, hyung."

"Your too cute." This time Jaejoong hugged him and Ace just stood there with his face bright red with embarrassment.

"Okay I have to leave, I'll comeback during the dinner party." He left just like that.

"Bye have fun where ever you're going." They waved at Jaejoong and he left. After the leave there was an extra presence.

'Agust.'

"I smell Jimin." A mysterious voice came from behind Suga.

'Fuck. Why is he here.'

"You promised me that I could be with Jimin after a few months." He said training lines on on Sugas jaw line. "But it's been more then a few months and I miss my Jiminie."

'He is in class 3-9 with the rest.' Tiffany told him. He went out the door and that hit Suga like a truck.

"Tiffany if Agust is here where's Yoongi?" He asked confused. Tiffany shrugged her shoulders and Suga ran after Agust.

"What!?" Agust yelled annoyed at the boy. Suga took a breath holding his knees. "Where's Yoongi?" He asked.

"He has been distant with me lately and he is his cute self anymore he has both our auras inside him." Agust told him looking serious -like he usually does-. Suga's eyes widened and he looked back. "I'm leaving bye." Agust waved.

'Yoongi.' He yelled in his head, seeing a shadow of someone walking.

"What's happening?" Ace asked Tiffany.

"Well that guy who looked like Suga is his twin." She said. "So their just two why did Suga-hyung seem so shook?" He asked confused. "No not two but three, there is Yoongi, Suga and Agust. You saw Agust. And the reason he was shook was because Yoongi hasn't come out.'" She explained to him.

"So you mean they're triplets?" Ace asked and Tiffany nodded. "How?"

"They were born like that, the doctors didn't know what was happening but his parents still loved him. They met Agust and Yoongi in third grade." Tiffany explained. "But right now I need to find Agust because we have to make a music video collab."

"You make music videos?" Ace asked still trying process all this info because he never got to know his uncles? Dads? He is just shocked.

"Mmhh." She nodded. "I go by the Young Dragon but YD for short. I took it when I figured my brothers stage name was G-dragon." She explained casually and before walking out she told Ace he would be the principal for the day.

As Ace was reading the schedule he saw the one doing the announcements. He saw it said sweet cake.

"This hyung." He mumbled.

He turned on the intercom

"Good morning everyone this is the announcements going: please give a hand to our basketball team, they won the national championship. We are having a homecoming dance today. I hope to see everyone there bye." He finished. 'I need to think this through. '

Someone or someones entered the room and Ace looked at them.

"Uh who might you be?" Ace asked. The two people smirked. "You're telling us you don't know who we are huh?" One said with a really deep voice. Ace nodded his head yes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh Jiminie~" Agust entered the class that Jimin was in with a smile.

'That must be Agust D the new rapper.'

'OMG yes it is him.'

'No that's Yoongi.'

'No it's Suga.'

'No it's a fucking human being.'

Jungkook probably said the last one.

Those were the words going on in the class when he entered.

"Hyung you're causing a commotion." Jimin said out of nowhere. He was trying to do work now he has to go with Agust. ('Kidding I don't do work, don't have to really.' "No talking when I'm telling a story." 'Sorry but seriously I don't do work.')

"Come on Minnie we need to go." Agust told him not really waiting for an answer. He took Jimin and put him on his shoulder. "Hyung please let me go and I can walk." Jimin said puffing his cheeks and crossing his arms. "I know but you're just so light."

"Am not....oh." He countered but now he had his legs around Agusts waist and hands on his neck. "Sure baby, you're really light, have you been eating?" Jimin didn't answer the question. "Baby you need to start eating or you won't have energy to ride me."

"Don't say it that bluntly okay." Jimin said blushing with his hands in his face. "Woah baby careful or you could fall." Jimin put his hands back to Agusts neck and his legs around his waist because he didn't want to fall.

"We should go to my dorm room -which I rarely use- and do it." Jimin nodded already feeling hard just at the thought.

As the door closed Agust pushed-not too harshly-Jimin on the door and started kissing him passionately.

"Babe you're body has become sexier." Jimin moaned at the complement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Probably shouldn't invade their space so I'ma go find myself someone to talk to." Tiffany talked to herself as she walked down the hallway.

"I know I could call the decorating committee to help me prepare for the dance." She kept talking to her self and she looked left to right as if she was talking to someone.

"See I told you it was a good idea Zuho." She stuck her tongue out playfully and slapping an imaginary person on the shoulder. As the teachers past by they looked at her but brushed it of because this is normal when it's Tiffany doing it.

Some new students found it weird and they just stared at her like she was crazy. "Um do you need to go see the nurse?" Someone asked her.

"No thank you." She replied looking away. She held someone's hand(at least to her it seemed that way.) The person still insisted so she just went.

"What brings you here Tiffany?" The nurse asked smiling. "I literally don't know what I'm doing here." She said shrugging. The nurse finally noticed the extra student on her left.

"She keeps talking to herself and people find it weird so I brought her here, ma'am" The student explained. The nurse just smiled. "No need to worry, and just call me Joy." She smiled not worried about Tiffany.

"Oh Joy, Chani wanted to talk to you about something, I think he hurt himself." She said mumbling the last part. "Hey you did don't hit me." She whined.

"Now now Chani what did I tell you about picking fights." She said pulling her serious face. "I know that it's defense, but you need to be careful sometimes okay." She said sighing as she touched her forehead.

The student looked at both of them confused. "Did you graduate from university or...." The student asked Joy. She smiled, "I got a masters and doctrine from nursing, so I'm fine." She waved her hand of. "Now go to class." She said pushing the student out of the door.

"Don't judge people by your standards." She whispered to the student before the student left.

"You can go with the rest Tiffany, I need to talk to Chani here." She said gritting her teeth.

Tiffany left with the other eighteen people.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Leave me alone!" Yoongi yelled as he tried to keep Suga from chasing him. "What happened to you Yoongi?" Suga asked, calmly.

"None of you damn business." He said going to a classroom. The door Immediately revealing a Taehyung who had his eyes widened. "Hyung," He whispered before tackling Yoongi down on the floor. "I missed you so much hyung, so much." Taehyung mumbled on Yoongi's shoulder.

"Suga leave, now." He said to his older brother. Suga hissed and glared at him having a private conversation in their heads. He soon left the two alone.

Yoongi stood up lifting Taehyung with him.

"Let's go hyung." Taehyung whispered to his hyung and they left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Conversation:  
Suga: What the fuck, tell me what happened or I'm telling Jin.  
Yoongi: I don't care who you tell, just leave.  
Suga: I'm your hyung, show some respect.   
Yoongi: I follow after you, so you start and I follow. Now leave Min Suga.  
Suga: Fine, but your gonna get it later.


	6. Author note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me talking I guess

Okay, I've been working on the next chapter and I've got something, but I haven't finished it. Bear with me right now, but we'll get there eventually, but I need help. If you see my story and you want to help feel fee to ask and I'll answer. Thank you fans and please have a great day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get somewhere and we meet new people yay. Hobi is not doing okay right now though.

"He completely shut me out." Yoongi said as he and Taehyung sat at the top of the school. "How so hyung?" Taehyung asked.

"Like I haven't been out in a long time, he only lets Agust-hyung out." He mumbled trying not to show his childish side, but failed miserably and pouted. Taehyung giggled at his hyung and patted his head.

"You're getting childish as time goes by hyung." Taehyung smiled. Yoongi looked at him with wide eyes and smiled. "I'm not, I'm a man." He said slapping Taehyung's arm playfully. Taehyung smiled his signature smile.

"You're so cute TaeTae." Yoongi said pinching Taehyung's cheeks. Taehyung laughed and his laugh made Yoongi laugh and they stayed on the roof talking.  
"What have you been up to hyung?" Taehyung asked randomly. Yoongi shrugged really not knowing how to answer his cute dongsaeng. "I would love to tell you, but I haven't been out in a while so I don't know what to tell you." He simply told Taehyung. "Okay, well for me we are having a new comeback and we need you or Suga-hyung." He said.  
"Oh did you ask Suga?" Yoongi asked curiously. "Yeah we did," He said nodding but continued. "But he refused so we wanted to ask you, but we couldn't find you anywhere."  
Yoongi looked on the other side feeling guilty for leaving Tae alone. "I'm sorry, Tae," He muttered quietly. "you know we made a deal that when a month passes we will be out to see you guys." He said looking at Taehyung with guilty eyes. 

"It's okay hyung." Taehyung said hugging him softly. He didn't say anything and they just sat there quietly..  
"You know hyung..it's sad when people ignore you huh?" Taehyung broke the silence.  
"Yes Tae it is." Yoongi replied. 

"I hate it when people ignore me because I feel like I'm not good enough and that I need to try harder." He explained.

"I understand you Tae but I can't just get out of his body without warning he might die." Taehyung nodded. 

"I understand that hyung that's why you ask." Taehyung smiled and they just stayed that way.

"She's here, let's go." Yoongi said as he took Taehyung's hand and they jumped off the building.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tiffany was walking with all the other 18 people including Seventeen now which made it thirty-one. She was talking to them then Suga came out of nowhere.  
"Come on guys i just felt it she's here go and I'll call Ace." He said all in one breath and ran across the hall.  
"STOP!" She said as she stopped time and looked around. 'Come here right now.....bitch.' Someone said in her head. 'Wait.' She replied. 'You suck....bitch' The voice said. 'Guess we have the same thoughts huh?' She cut the person off before she continued on her way to the gym.  
At the gym she met up with Second VP. Yori Kim.

Yori Kim is the son of the prime minister. "Sup." She greeted him.

"Yo, What's up?" He said back. He was trying to get everything ready for dance. "The sky, you know the usual." He nodded understanding what was up.  
"She's here isn't she?" He asked even if he knew. "Yeah that bitch is back and ready to..." Her mouth was covered before she could say anything else. "Don't you dare finish that sentence." She heard a threatening voice from behind her. 

"Mmhmnmbmnhhhebbdmhnhdmh." She said, in which it translated to: Don’t touch my mouth or I’ll kill you. She said it really fast.  
"No you won't finish because we need to go see her." He said dragging her out of the gym. She started struggling and almost teleported out but was stopped.  
'Too many people and only a few know so you can't.' The voice said. 'You can't make me.' Tiffany glared at the person. 'Yes I can, you know that I legit control you.' The person raised their eyebrow.

"Don't you use legit-" She was about to say more when she figured that she was speaking out loud. The person dragging her stopped and looked back.  
"Stop talking to her and wait." He said before lifting her and going into a classroom and teleported her to the front gate. 

"I hate you Mirai." Tiffany pouted. Said person chuckled. "How could you talk to me in my head and during break time." Her pout deepens.  
"It's okay princess." Suga said snaking his hands on her hips and kissing her cheek. She huffed but smiled a little.

"Okay guys stop doing that shit and I need to tell you something important." Mirai said taking out a book with the title: 'Our World: The Beginning'. "Let's go somewhere private." She said glaring up along with Tiffany and Suga.

Before she took them to her Sait Room, Ace came running.

"Sorry for the short timing I had something to do." He panted and looked at Mirai with wide eyes.

"You-" Before he could say more he was cut off by Mirai's Shiy, Mikael. "No time for that now Ace, let's just go. Is everybody here?" Everyone nodded and Mirai took out another book called: 'Spellbook: 1 minute.' Tiffany glared at her.

"What," She chuckled. "I still need these books to remember things okay." She reasoned with her.

"Alak Alamo Sait ao Mirai Dragon." She chanted three timed and a bright light circled around them and they left.

"You saw that huh?" She said right when they got to the room. Tiffany and Suga nodded. "Yeah and it didn't look too good." Suga mumbled. Ace instantly got out of Mikael's arms and looked at Mirai.

It was not mentioned but Mikael had knocked him out before he could say anything.

He kept quiet and sat down frowning. 'I've seen her somewhere. ' he wondered.

"Okay, that is what I want to talk to you about." She said showing them the black crest of Passion. "Misume Passion has been kidnapped and we can't find her, the kidnapper is Xinhua." She said showing the picture.

"He is the general of the Passion on the eastern island, he has had the urge to take over this new kingdom of ours." Mikael said looking at both Tiffany and Suga.  
Ace wasn't paying attention to anything and wondering about what happened in the principal's office.  
********************  
"You don't remember us?" One of the boys said looking at him. He shook his head.

"I have never met you before." He said looking at them curiously. The boys shook their heads.

"You do know us, we are your brothers from years ago, not from the future." One of them said. Ace shook his head.

"No, I've never had brothers back then, my parents protected me from anyone and they always told me everything they knew or had. I've never had brothers." He said reasoning with them. He was starting to look back and seeing not a single thing except his parents and butlers and maids. That's all.  
"Yes, we are your brothers and you can't deny that Ace. We might have never been there but we were reborn in the future as your two twin brothers." One said and they both came closer and Ace moved back.

"What are your names?" He asked out of curiosity. 

"I'm Daeryong and my younger brother is Soryong." The older one said even if he couldn't tell.

"What do you want from me?" He said moving back until he hit the chair and fell on it. He sighed, 'this can't be happening.'

"We want you to come back to Passion again." Soryong said narrowing his eyes at him. Ace gasped.

"I was never apart of Passion, I'm from Earth and Nova." He said with his eyes wide. "I don't know who you guys are and for your information I do not belong to Passion." He said in an angry tone.

"I have to go." Ace mumbled and just teleported to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror repeating: 'I do not belong to Passion.'  
*************  
"Hey, Ace are you listening to me Ace." Mirai snapped her finger in his face and that got him out of his thoughts. He looked up but then looked down because she, Mirai, looked like her.

"Am I from..." He was about to finish when his mouth was covered by Mikael. He was about to knock him out but Mirai stopped him.  
"Yes?" Mirai asked. Ace just shook his head and mumbled a never mind.

"Okay, Ace do you wanna go to sleep?" Tiffany asked. She touched his forehead and he nodded and said he was going home. "Please get rest, don't go to any world okay." She told him. He nodded and she saw how his eyes went dull and she held his hand to stop him from leaving yet.

"I'm going with you." She mumbled and teleported them to the office to get an excused absence for Ace. Ace kept looking down and he looked dull just like the day they met.  
"Ace what's happened to you recently?" She asked when they got home. They went through the door and her mom asked where Suga was and they said he's taking care of his brothers. Not a lie, not the truth either.

"I don't know," He sighed looking down and his eyes looked dull, more than before. He was about to pass out. "ACE!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!" She yelled and he snapped out of whatever he was in. He was about to cry from all the things happening.

"Tiffany, am I," He gulped before saying anything. "Am I from...Passion?" He asked really confused.

She looked at him with shock and confusion. "Ace, are you sure you're okay?" She asked with deep concern.

He shook his head," It doesn't matter, am I from Passion?" He asked almost about to cry. 'Mirai you need to decide is he from Passion or not.' She told her.

'I'll try to make the right decision because everything will turn out bad even if he isn't from Passion.' Tiffany mentally nodded and went back to looking at Ace, who had already fainted. Tiffany wanted to cry right now, she felt like she has known him all his life but he's life is even worse now than before.

A Few Minutes later-

"Princess, is Ace okay?" Suga came in the room looking worried. She had already fallen asleep next to Ace. He smiled and brought a blanket for them, because they slept carelessly. "They're too tired for this." he whispered and went behind Tiffany. He too fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DREAM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He woke up in some royal robes and that moment he knew where he was, so he went into his room and changed into his casual clothes. He went searching for Tiffany and Ace and he found them in the garden.

They were standing there, Tiffany still wearing her royal robe and so was Ace. "Hey queen and prince." He greeted and the turned around smiling at him. Ace looked younger than usual and Tiffany had a bump on her stomach. He smiled and turned around.

'I told you Ace, no projecting memories to our past selves.' Suga said and Tiffany was about to say that too. She smiled and Ace nodded. He rose his hand and touched Suga, who was floating in the air looking at what was happening. When he was touched on the head he was quickly pulled out of the dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He woke up immediately and looked around. He saw Ace and Tiffany. 'Why can't I remember my dream?' he asked himself. "You okay?" Tiffany asked. He nodded. He got up and stretched. clothes

"We have a meeting with Student Council and the Prime Minister." Tiffany yawned. 

“All that in one day, we won’t have time to look after Ace.” Suga motioned at Ace who was still sleeping. Suga looked closely at his sleeping figure, ‘Kinda looks like princess.’ He thought. They both showered and put on clothes for the meeting with the Student Council.  
They went down the stairs for breakfast. “Hey mom, can you take care of Ace. He wasn’t feeling well when we came home and I can’t miss the two important meetings today. Please.” She asked her mom. Her mom nodded. “Well he is still young and needs to be treated. Thank the lord I was a doctor.” Her mom sighed. They finished eating breakfast and said their goodbyes.

They’re dive was silent except for the music. They were listening to Lie by Jimin. It was a calming song in this situation.  
They reached the school and walked to the council hallway immediately. “You’re early and not in the uniform, but let's begin.” The Student body president, Winter Choi started. “We have a new student, most of you know her and some don’t, so I’ll introduce all of you to Wonder Mitsue.” She pointed at a stoic girl, with a bob cut and a black uniform on. She looked like she knew what was going on, but better safe than sorry.  
Scanning  
Name: Wonder Mitsue  
Alias: Mirai Dragon  
Jobs: Author, Writer  
Information: She has transferred here to keep an eye on one of our students, Ace Kim, she has brought two people with her; Roy Williams alias,  
Mikael, Sabrina Snow, alias Guardian of Soul Matter.  
Ranking: Goddess  
Powers: Controls this world and many more.  
“That’s enough Eleca.” Winter stopped the girl from scanning anymore. The girl had one side shaved and the other was black with blue highlights.  
“Why did you call us here anyways?” Tiffany asked. She was kind of annoyed that his had nothing to do with her or Suga. “We’re getting there.” Winter sighed in frustration. “We are making a club which only consists of you, Suga, Wonder, Sabrina, Roy and Ace. You will be looking for any enhanced people in the school and we will try to make sure they don’t turn bad.” She walked to the projector in front.

“We did some research and found that there was a radiation not too long ago. It was cause by two of the most powerful beings, The descendants of Kevin and Tao. Ace told you about his parents right.” Both of them nodded. “Well they were his parents back then and when they were fight and to save humanity they had to pass that power to children, specifically BTS, EXO, VIXX, Shinee, MamaMoo and mostly all the stars. We need to make sure that their powers are controlled. Yori asked his dad and his dad asked the president and she agreed, but only if it’s done safely.” She sighed. 

“Okay, we’ll do this club thing, but it has to start after homecoming.” Tiffany said and sighed. She leaned on Suga’s shoulder to calm herself down a bit. Suga took his hand and put it on her head. She had a really bad headache and stomachache.

There was a red blaring sound and Tiffany groaned in annoyance. She opened her eyes to see everyone tense up.  
“Hoseok.” Winter whispered. Tiffany looked at the monitor confused.  
Scanning  
Name: Jung Hoseok  
Alias: J-Hope  
Job: Dancer, Singer, Rapper  
Current Information: Has been in a dancer since he was young and has been trying harder. He is currently in the dancing room with one Park  
Jimin. They are practicing for Dancing Awards. Kim Jongin alias, Kai and Zhang Yixing alias, Lay are headed their way for practice.  
Current Ranking: Berserker  
Power: Destruction  
That got Tiffany's attention. “Destruction, Hobi has that power?” She questioned. Eleca nodded. She is never wrong, never.

“Go check on him, ASAP.” Winter ordered. She looked at Tiffany and nodded at her. “Teleport.” Tiffany whispered and everyone was sent into the practice room. What they found surprised them.

“Hobi-hyung.”


End file.
